Stardust
by Playstation24life
Summary: This is my best story i've written so asmay reviews as possible so i can improve! Not intended for people who find Sasha nice!---- Rated T- Very storng sexual refrences and mild course launguage
1. Remember that day

Ratchet crept through the halls of the newly abandoned palace waiting for the enemy to come around the corner to finish him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move closer towards him at that moment he dropped to his knees and crawled to a near by crate. A small snicker caused him to look upwards to see his opponent standing above him in utter triumph. "Well you found me you may finish me now….I guess" Ratchet said with a bit of pride in his voice. "Yea I could finish you off here and now but it seems too easy for you to let me finish you off with out a fight" "You're right" Ratchet shot at his opponent while they dodged the bullets. They decided they was tired of dodging bullets non-stop so they went face to face with Ratchet and kissed him on the lips the tables turned and the opponent had the chance to finish Ratchet and with that he had felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a sword in his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell over to see his opponent lip-syncing "Bye bye lombax" at him "training over" a voice echoed through the room and the palace fell to reveal the VR training room on the _stardust_.

Ratchet stood up and looked up to see his opponent take off their helmet to reveal a female lombax with shoulder length curly blond hair and ocean blue eyes "You aren't allowed to kiss people to win" "Well it didn't say I wasn't allowed to do that in the rule book" said Rachel with a smile she was allowed to get away with anything because she is captain of the star ship _Stardust_ which was the ship Ratchet and Clank were staying due to Tachyon's attack to kill all the lombaxes in the universe. When Ratchet first boarded the ship he was surprised to find out he's not the last lombax in the universe there was 3 other lombaxes aboard the _Stardust_. After Rachel showed Ratchet around he asked "Can I see the engine room?" "Yea sure I don't know what you want to see down there" When Ratchet went down into the engine room he was shocked to see how well kept the engine was "Erm…Rachel do you have mechanics?" "Yea of course what did you think I would do it my self!?" "No of course not you're too well kept to be a mechanic" Rachel punched him in the arm for that comment of his. She then showed Ratchet the cafeteria that's when he met the two mechanics "Ratchet this is Jacklynne Watson and Jake Bennet they are the ships mechanics" Jacklynne and Jake both had Blond hair and blue eyes and greeted Ratchet in the nicest way possible but not getting grease on his clothes. Rachel introduced Ratchet to the head chef Kelsie Smith "Ratchet this is Kelsie she's the best chef I've known my whole life!" Kelsie was staring at Ratchet in a way that made him shudder "Ratchet she has a minor thing with having sharp, shiny knives around her" Rachel was looking at Ratchet but he was miles away his eyes had become glossy and unfocused and he was slightly unbalanced this was because he could still hear the engine from 7 floors up.

Ratchet had remembered that day like it was yesterday but it had been six months ago since they boarded the ship and he had developed a _thing _for Rachel as he calls it "Ratchet it's not a thing it's called a crush" Said clank while he was struggling to get his suitcase down "Clank I'm 23 now I'm not in primary school and just ask I'll help you" Ratchet said while pulling down Clanks suitcase with ease "Why don't you tell her then??" "Because she might not like me back and it might ruin our friendship" Ratchet had started to fumble with his T-shirt Clank knew the only time he did that was when he worried "Yea, Yea…Ratchet she likes you duh isn't that quite easy to see and that kiss you shared today in the VR room proves it!" "WHAT!?? How did you see that!!!????" Ratchet shouted in confusion "There are cameras everywhere you should know that" He groaned as he remembered when al installed cameras everywhere in the ship since some one stole al's munchie bar "Please tell me you're the only one that saw that!" "Yes Ratchet I was on security today I'm the only one that saw it" Ratchet started to calm down when he heard Rachel's voice over the intercom "Ratchet can you please make your way to the bridge" He was confused "Why do they want me on the bridge I checked all the equipment this morning"

Ratchet made his way up to the bridge to see no lights on "Rachel did the lights go out….Rachel??" Then the lights Flashed on and all the crew screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RATCHET!!!!" Ratchet was still rubbing his eyes from the bright light but then he heard what they had said Ratchet had forgotten his own birthday because he got soo caught up in that kiss earlier. All the crew had come over to say happy birthday to him and to give him presents. Then the last person to come over to him was Rachel "Ratchet can you stand up for me??" Ratchet obediently obeyed then Rachel couldn't handle herself and she reached over t Ratchet and kissed him in a full on kiss. The whole crew saw that moment and none were really shocked they knew that Rachel liked him that moment Rachel pulled herself away and said sorry "What are you sorry for???" Rachel stared at him confused why didn't he seem to be worried "I'm sorry for kissing you" "Don't be it's my birthday…Duh".

The next morning Ratchet woke up with a hangover and ringing in his ears "Gah…I have a massive head ache serves me right for last night" he said to no one in particular when a groan made Ratchet turn around to face his bed he saw Rachel then the whole night came back to him "Holy crap I'm dead for this" Ratchet said while trying to find some clean clothes. Ratchet decided it would be better for him to do his everyday routine like usual when a message came up on the screen it was Sasha "Happy Birthday Hotshot" "Thanks but my birthday was yesterday" Ratchet said while doing his normal checks on the ship "Sooo….Ratchet what do you think of Rachel?" Sasha said with a bit of self pride in her voice which made Ratchet's ears twitch "She seems really nice" "Yea...But she's soo not your type. I'm more your type I'm not like her" Sasha was trying to make Ratchet think differently about Rachel she was failing miserly "Yea that's most likely why she's laying in my bed…naked" "WHAT!? Ratchet why would you do this to me??!! ME?!" Sasha was getting peeved about Rachel "Look we broke-up ages ago I've moved on you should too and what have you got against Rachel any way?" Ratchet was getting to boiling point this had gone too far. "Ratchet what's all the yelling about??" Ratchet and Sasha's argument had woken Rachel up from her sleep "Nothing Sasha was wishing me a happy birthday" Ratchet turned to face the screen Sasha had hung-up "Rachel what has Sasha got against you?"

Rachel went on to explain Sasha's odd behavior "She's all ways been jealous of me I mean look at the _phoenix _compared to my ship my ship seems like the titanic compared to the _phoenix_!! And I've all ways been the better student at school I got A's and B's and she got C's and D's. One more thing I have a bigger bra size then Sasha" Rachel got up and walked away Ratchet was shocked (Not really) about the last part in Rachel's sentence. Then Jake walked over and sat next to Ratchet "You know Sasha and Rachel had a falling out in school that's why they hate each other so much" Ratchet wasn't really one to go into someone's past but he had to know "Really what happened?" "Well back when Rachel and Sasha were in high school they both liked this guy and Rachel being quick asked him out first and Sasha went spastic over that and called Rachel everything bad you can imagine so they stopped being friends" Ratchet could easily imagine Sasha going off her nut about something like that Sasha has a lot of open nerves Ratchet had hit one to many and that caused them to break up.

Ratchet had thanked Jake for telling him and went to his quarters on the way there he heard Rachel and Jacklynne talking Rachel was crying and Jacklynne was trying to calm her down "Rachel you have him here you know they broke up" Jacklynne was saying while looking for another tissue box "Look at me Rachel…If that slut thinks that she can have Ratchet when he's yours you can tell her to shove it up her well hidden carzar…" Jacklynne had noticed Ratchet's shadow outside the door she got up and saw his shadow move away from the door. When Ratchet reached his quarters he searched for his phone and decided to txt Sasha to finish off Jaklynne's sentence for her but was stopped by Rachel "Ratchet don't make this worse for me please don't txt her" Ratchet put his phone on the table and asked Rachel to sit on his lap and he hugged her "I promise every things going to be all right"


	2. The moment

_Ratchet put his phone on the table and asked Rachel to sit on his lap and he hugged her "I promise every things going to be all right"_

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME???!!!" Rachel was going to burst one of the Rangers hit a very sensitive and open nerve "I'm sorry captain I didn't mean to do that it was spur of the moment when….." "WHEN YOU ACCIDENTLY SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SECOND IN COMMAND CAPTAIN????" The ranger was stuck he couldn't have put it better him self and by then the whole crew was dead silent "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" Ratchet had figured the worst of it was over and went over to comfort Rachel "Rachel?? Babe are you ok?" "Please I need some time alone" Rachel had walked over to the elevator "Jasmine your in charge while I'm…..Calming down" Jasmine was confused she was a doctor not a captain. "Umm…..Ratchet could you be captain because I don't know what I'm meant to do" "I can't I'm going to go talk to Rachel I think that Jacklynne can help you" Ratchet decided to spend sometime with Rachel.

Ratchet walked into Rachel's captain quarters the place was a mess but remembering this was Rachel's quarters "Rachel where are you?? I wanted to talk to you about something" Rachel had walked out of her room she had changed from her uniform to a baggy T-Shirt and a worn pair of jeans "What is it you wanted to talk to me about" Ratchet was surprised Rachel didn't seem any bit sad, worried or angry "I wanted to check that you was ok but you seem fine…Why aren't you like worried or famine stuff like that??" Rachel just had to smile at Ratchet's surprised face "Ratchet I'm female I can keep it bottled up forever! Soo I'm ok thanks for asking" "Its ok you seemed upset before I just wanted to know" Ratchet's sentence was kind of mumbled because a small smirk grew across Rachel's face. Ratchet decided to leave he went over to the door to excuse himself and the doors didn't open the senor above the door had been smashed to pieces "Umm…Rachel is there a different way to open the doors??" "Why isn't it opening??" Ratchet had to shudder Rachel was trying to keep him in that room for some unknown reason and Ratchet didn't care what the reason was he wanted out.

"Rachel what…why….what do you want with me??" "I wanted to spend some time with you" Rachel sat down on the couch "Ever since your birthday I've been struggling to get some time together" Ratchet sat next to Rachel "But we eat together and work together on the bridge" "I meant by ourselves I love you soo much!!!" "Umm….Rachel do you have your period??" "What No I don't why??" "Because you're not like this unless you do..." "Urgh…No I don't have my stupid period don't worry about it the remote on the table opens the door" Ratchet watched Rachel walk into her room seeming very upset. Ratchet walked down to the bridge to see everything in working order every one was doing their jobs and the ship was going at a reason able speed "Wow Jasmine you did a great job!" "No I'm in charge at the moment" Phoebe wasn't happy at all Phoebe was second in charge that Rachel was pissed at earlier in the story "Oh right you know that Rachel really annoyed at you" "I DON'T CARE!!" "Whore" Ratchet was annoyed at Phoebe more than himself for hurting Rachel's feelings.

"What did you just say to me??" "Nothing" Ratchet thought for a second Jake knew Rachel more than any other guy on the ship Ratchet ran down to the engine room "Jake are you there??" "No if you would like to leave a message after the beep _BEEP_" "Ah ha-ha your real funny" Jake looked up at Ratchet "What do you want because there is a clog in the engine" "No there is not you liar" Ratchet knew that Jake liked to joke around to get people to leave him alone but Ratchet didn't care "Jake I wanted to know what is Rachel's most favorite thing??" Jake looked at Ratchet with a what the hell are you talking about look "Umm…She likes to have…. God I don't know don't care" "Please look I'm begging you please help me" Jake liked the thought of Ratchet at his feet begging "What is in it for me??" "I know what would make Jacklynne fall in love with you" Jake stopped frozen Jake has had a crush on Jacklynne ever since he boarded the ship "Ok Rachel likes having time by herself or with someone else and likes going on dates now your turn spit it up" "Jacklynne likes a guy that isn't a business guy and that's all I know Bye"

Ratchet ran over to Rachel's quarters and he noticed the senor had been fixed and the room was tidy "Rachel babe I wanted to ask you something where are you" "I'm on hotmail who are you talking to OMG iluvratchet and canadianman?? How did you get their hotmail's??" "Why do you know them??" Ratchet remembered what he had come there for "Rachel do you want to come on a holiday with me to Pokitaru" Rachel looked at Ratchet in a weird way "Pleeaaaasseeeeeee!!!!" "You sound like a child but ok I'll go who else is going?" "Just me and you" Rachel jumped up and hugged Ratchet "Aww…I can never stay mad at my fuzz ball your too cute!!" Ratchet smiled and nuzzled his nose into her warm fur at the moment Rachel pulled away "What did I do??" Ratchet was confused it was a lovely moment and Rachel pulled away "You think you did something wrong wait till we get to Pokitaru we'll break soo many rules" Rachel giggled and walked into her room to pack.

Rachel was down at the bridge and was giving orders like usual then Ratchet walked in "Ready to go Rachel" "Yea I'm ready Phoebe your in charge until I get back" Rachel and Ratchet got into the ship "Ok I'm ready to go what about you forgot anything??" "No come on I want to go" Ratchet started up the ship and they left for Pokitaru "How long will it be until we are there??" Ratchet stared at Rachel it was like she wanted the holiday over as soon as possible "Maybe 6 hours" Rachel looked at Ratchet's phone as it started to ring "Can you answer that for….What the hell did you do that for??" Rachel had shut down Ratchet's phone before answering it "Ratchet we are on holiday no phones" Ratchet looked back up the empty zone he was flying in it reminded him of when he thought he was the last lombax ever and of when the zoni took Clank away and he thought he would never see his friend again but Rachel had changed that and made him think again. Ratchet looked down at his leg to see Rachel's hand on his leg "Ratchet are you ok you looked sad" "I was thinking about…Things" Rachel smiled Ratchet had never seen Rachel look soo interested in what was going on with him.

Back on the Stardust- "What are we meant to do know the captains gone and Ratchet's taken her" One of the rangers thought "You don't think that the sarg would try to make Rachel fall in love with him??" Phoebe didn't get what the ranger was saying "What would he achieve from that??" "Well think about it..." Phoebe was staring at the ranger like shut the hell up or I'll shoot your brains out "I just want to get today over with Jacklynne can you please tell me what is the time about now" "Its 4:49pm why I'm going on a date tonight so I can't help anyone"

At Pokitaru resort- "Ah Ratchet my friend do you nee….Oh you brought a female with you?" Ratchet looks at Rachel reassuringly "Umm Yes this is my fiancé Rachel" Rachel looks at Ratchet completely shocked "Pardon us for a second" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???? I don't even have a ring" "Rachel I know what I'm doing" Ratchet walks back over to the manager "Sorry I was wondering could we get a room at all??"


	3. A Little High

Pokatru resort 9:37am -"Oh my gosh!!! Ratchet is all pay TV this boring??" Rachel was laying on the bed in front of the holovid TV "Rachel….Babe it's kinda because you're watching the crap 'I only paid $1 to make this show' Channel" Ratchet had walked out of the bathroom in a towel Rachel's ears perked up in some sort of entertainment "I don't want to watch TV any more" Rachel was watching Ratchet search for clothes "What are we going to do now?? We're an almost chough married couple" Rachel got up and looked out the window "Well we could go for a swim!!" Ratchet turned around much to Rachel's disappointment he was still in his towel "Where?? The pool or the ocean??" Rachel looked from the pool that was crammed and then to the calm blue ocean

Down at front desk 9:39am – "I wonder how that Lombax with his guest…I mean his fiancé doing??" He walked over to the elevator "Here I come lombax"

"I really worry about his mental health" The desk clerk was watching him get in the lift.

"Let's go swim in the ocean" Ratchet was watching Rachel while she made her decision "Why do you keep looking at me like that??" Ratchet started to smile. "I love watching you kinda look confused" Rachel smiled and hugged him "I love you!!" Ratchet was about to respond when he heard footsteps coming closer to the door "SHIT!!" Rachel looked up at him in shock "Babe….The manager is coming I can hear him" "What Ratchet I don't understand…What are you doing!!??" Ratchet was undoing Rachel's blouse "He knows me ok I'm usually having sex with that girl not staring at the ocean" Ratchet picked Rachel up in one arm and dumped her on the bed.

Managers thoughts- "Knowing Ratchet he most likely lied to get a room here but the blond bomb shell he had with him she was smoking hot!!"

Rachel shudders with sick thoughts

Aboard Stardust 10:17am – "Phoebe can you stop recharging we need you on the bridge" Phoebe had pulled herself out of the power point in Rachel's room "I miss Rachel she's always waking me up at like 5:00am to help me do her hair" Jasmine sat down next to Phoebe "Look…Lady look at me Rachel needed a break" Phoebe was still part in hibernation mode "But..But…Why with that…Lombax?? I've been her bestie forever she made me…literally" Jasmine looked down at the floor "Come on lets go to the bridge"

Back at Pokatru 10:56am – The manager had just opened the door to Ratchet's and Rachel's hotel room "Hello Ratchet where are you??" he then looked over to the bedroom to see Ratchet asleep (Faking it) and with Rachel in his arms. "Aww…Maybe he was telling the truth they look soo cute….What am I doing??" The manager turned around and left.

Aboard Stardust 11:08 am – Phoebe was staring out the front in to the stars "Kelsie do we have chocolate in the kitchen?" Kelsie glared at Phoebe "I'm not sure why?" Phoebe had blanked out again and was staring out into the blank space ahead.

Phoebe's thoughts- 'Stupid Ratchet maybe the Rangers where right he's trying to do something with her but what?? I don't see what he would achieve with poor innocent Rachel….'

Aboard Stardust 11:12 am – 'Umm…Phoebe can I ask you something??" Phoebe looked down at Clank he looked like he had a power failure "Oh, Clank are you Ok??" Clank looked up at her Ratchet usually asked him that every morning "I'm very fine thank you" Phoebe stopped smiling and gave him a sour look "You're not ok are you?"

Back at Pokatru beach 11:15am – Rachel was sitting down on the sand rubbing her self with sunscreen "I'm really sorry about what happened in the room" Ratchet had crossed his legs and started to draw in the sand "You kinda saved our holiday from being ruined" Ratchet looked up "What are you talking about? I undid your shirt and threw you on the bed" He then felt the guilt rise up in his neck again Rachel had noticed how concerned Ratchet was "Come on let's go for a swim" Ratchet was still looking at the ground "No thanks" He ha d mumbled what he said like…(Remember when you where little and you didn't get something you wanted and you had a tiff over it and then every time you spoke it was really mumbled well that's what Ratchet was talking like) "Please Ratchet I really want you to come with me" Ratchet wasn't paying Rachel any attention at all "Right" Rachel grabbed Ratchet's arm and started to drag him towards the water.

Back on the stardust 11:29am – "Clank are you ok??" Phoebe was getting worried Clank started to spark and smoke came pouring out of his vents "Shit Jasmine I need you now….NOW!!" Clank had fallen over and battery acid started to seep of neck Jasmine was sprinting over to the main controls "What's wrong??" Phoebe started to sob "I...I...Don't...k...Know" Jasmine had found clanks on of switch and set it to hibernation. "Phoebe its ok he's going to be fine" Jasmine was trying to reassure Phoebe "What was wrong with him??" Jasmine was more or less looking at the crew who0 looked pretty shaken up. "His battery needed changing and he hadn't had the latest update"

Pokatru Beach 11:40 am – "Rachel you are soo annoying" Rachel had upped on Ratchet's Back and covered his eyes "Guess who I am" Ratchet figured this was a game and went along with it "Umm…Ok Sasha" Rachel giggled "No" "Fine Angela??" Rachel was confused "Who is Angela??" she stopped smiling "She's just an old friend of mine nothing NOTHING happened between us" Rachel was still a little upset about this Angela girl. Rachel had loosened her grip and Ratchet took the advantage and picked her up in his arms "Gah!!...Put me down Ratchet" He smiled ok and he dropped her in the water Rachel resurfaced "Your dead lombax!!"


	4. Diffently! You better run

Aboard Ratchet's ship 9:23 am – "Thank you for taking me on holiday too bad it's over"

Rachel slumped down into the leather seat

"It's ok I can take you anytime but I think we should leave Pokatru alone for a while..."

Rachel laughed and hugged Ratchet's waist

"You know when I said I loved you I meant it"

The fur on Ratchet's cheeks pricked up and he felt warm the only time he had felt like that was when he was with Sasha and that was a long time ago.

"I love you too babe-doll"

Ratchet looked up and saw a crowed of people on the loading dock of the stardust was crowed.

"What the hell is going on??"

Ratchet landed his ship and Rachel jumped out of the passenger side

"Hey all of you fuck off this is my starship so move it"

Rachel pulled a gun out of her skirt (Yes she was wearing a mini skirt) every screamed and ran back to their ships….everyone apart from the crew who knew the gun was disabled

"And who the fuck are you??"

Ratchet got a look at the mans face

"Skidd?? Is that you??"

"Ratchet, my man of the month"

Ratchet put on an uneasy smile

"Rachel this is Skidd the hover boarding champ"

Rachel glared at Skidd until she figured that he was ok

"Huh and what are you doing here on my starship"

"My manager totally ditched me for like someone else"

Rachel sighed she knew his manager Skidd had no where to go

"Fine you can stay here but you will have jobs and you have to share a room with someone"

"Umm Rachel can't I stay in you're room with you that way Skidd will have a room"

Rachel glared at Ratchet

"Umm I guess Ranger H19 help Skidd carry his stuff to his room…"

Rachel's bedroom 9:57 am – Rachel sat down on her bed

"Ratchet I know you are having a shower…but do you love me really"

"Of course I do that's why I asked Skidd to come here soo I could share a room with you….you're going to kill me when I get out the shower aren't you!"

Rachel's face lit up he did love her

"Maybe but I will spare you if you come and talk to me….Now!!"

Ratchet got out of the shower and picked up a towel wiped his face and put the towel around his waist.

"What do you want to talk about??"

Ratchet sat down on Rachel's bed a small smile formed on her face.

"What…what did I do??"

"Nothing you silly little lombax I wanted to Umm….I dunno how to say it"

Ratchet smiled and kissed Rachel on the lips

"Ratchet I really don't want us to be friends…"

Ratchet had pushed Rachel up against the wall and although she had most of Ratchet's weight pushed up against her she still managed to moan with pleasure.

"R...Ratchet...I...I…Want...to...Don't worry...Bout'...It"

Ratchet smiled as he watched Rachel's body go from tense then to limp within seconds

"Why do I get the impression that you're enjoying this??"

Skidd's room 10:13 am -

"Umm Clank do you think I would be able to talk to Ratchet"

Clank laughed "Not at the moment"

"Why not??"

"He's playing a game with Rachel"

Clank laughed and sat down

"Hrm…..Why what is he playing poker??…Urm…what else is there"

"You're a dumb ass"

Rachel's bedroom 11:38 am –

Rachel hugged Ratchet

"I am going to get into soo much trouble for this"

"By who?"

Rachel glared at Ratchet

"Oh yeah Sasha but she won't know about this"

Rachel got up and got dressed into her uniform

"Babe can you ask Phoebe to captain for today??"

"I don't know I really wanted to work today"

Ratchet sighed

"ok"

Rachel frowned at Ratchet he never likes her working

"Ill try TRY to get off a little early"

"Thanks while you're working Ill go talk to Skidd"

Skidd's room 12:07 pm –

"Ratchet where did you go??"

Ratchet sat down with a beer in his hand

"I was...Talking to Rachel"

Ratchet smiled and took a mouth full of beer

"Well Clank said you was playing a game with Rachel"

"I was"

Skidd stopped and was confused what the hell where Ratchet and Clank talking about??

"I don't understand you said that you was talking…"

Ratchet was giving Skidd a strange look

"Never mind"

"Hey Skidd can you pass me the remote"

"No you get up"

"Stuff you asshole"

Skidd sunk down into the couch

"Hey Ratchet I bet you any money you can't be married to Rachel for one month"

"Fine first she has to say yes to me"

Stardust Bridge 12:45 pm –

"Rachel I need to pee can I go"

Rachel screwed up her face

"Jasmine don't tell me just go"

Rachel turned around to face Ratchet

"Ratchet what are you doing up here?"

Ratchet kissed Rachel on the cheek and got down on one knee

"Rachel will you marry me for one month"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

Rachel looked down at Ratchet has was still on one knee he got up and put his nose on hers

"I want us to get married for one whole month"

"Why??"

"Because you are the love of my life, the sparkle in my eye and I would jump in front of a bullet for you"

"Yes I will marry you!!"

Rachel and Ratchet kissed and just as that happened the president came up on the screen

"Rachel I need…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??"

"Umm Ratchet proposed to me and I said yes"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MARRY HER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RATCHET!!"

Ratchet felt the terror rise in his neck he knew he wasn't joking


	5. A hero falls

Authors Notes- Random start of Stardust 5 don't ask me why Ratchets complaining about a kid being cursed and Rachel not wanting to wake up…It will all make sense later but for now suffer

_From Playstation24life_

Stardust

Chapter 6

A hero falls

Rachel had awoken from her slumber to see that Ratchet was up, and out of bed before her. The most of Rachel's day was in order and was packed with jobs but something inside her was telling her she shouldn't have woken up.

Ratchet curled himself up into fetal position and started to mumble, Clank on the other hand was trying to calm him down.

"Ratchet, Please be reasonable"

"Clank you know, What or If it ever does happen the poor kid is going to be cursed"

Clank shot Ratchet a pathetic look

"How is it going to cursed"

Ratchet didn't want to answer, he just started to mumble louder.

Jacklynne was already on deck still wiping her eyes after Jake had dumped her via. text message

"Hi, Jackly- what's wrong?"

Jacklynne turned around and hugged Rachel

"Jake dumped me last night"

Rachel looked down at Jacklynne with a weird look on her face

"Jacklynne its ok maybe he needs space"

Jake looked up and down the hall making sure that Jacklynne wasn't anywhere near him. After the way he dumped her he felt bad about being around her, he stopped at the intersection between the engine room and the kitchen.

"Ratchet, Clank where are you"

Clank appeared out of a crack in the wall motioning that Jake comes and joins them.

"Hey guys- Err…What the hell Ratchet??"

Ratchet started mumbling louder so that Clank and Jake could hear him

"Cursed, cursed, cursed"

Clank looked at Jake and started to explain.


End file.
